The present invention generally relates to a gaming system. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved communications interface for a gaming system.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, fruit machines, or poker machines, have in recent years become one of the more popular, exciting, and sophisticated wagering activities available at casinos and other gambling locations. At the same time, gaming machines have also become a source of greater revenue for gaming establishments. Thus, competition between manufacturers of gaming machines has intensified as competitors vie for business from gaming establishments.
A gaming machine providing entertaining and enticing features for players would be highly desirable to attract both new and returning players to a gaming establishment. Additionally, a gaming machine that allows customization and dynamic modification by an operator would be highly desirable to provide new features to customers.
Current gaming machines and other gaming systems are difficult to reconfigure and offer the same game or application to multiple users at multiple gaming establishments. Changing a gaming machine or other gaming system to a different game or format involves time-consuming and difficult procedures by an operator. Furthermore, adding or removing gaming machines or systems, such as gaming workstations, to a network is a time-consuming process involving a shutdown and reconfiguration of the network.
Additionally, configuration of a gaming machine by an operator raises concerns regarding security of data and integrity of a game on the gaming machine. That is, gaming establishments and legal authorities place high priority on the integrity of a game, such as a slot or poker game. Thus, there is a need for a configurable system that does not disturb sensitive game or prize data.
Current gaming systems are limited in the types and amounts of information that may be passed to and between gaming systems. Furthermore, many gaming systems lack processing power to utilize and/or display data passed to the gaming system. Thus, an improved interface and processing system would be highly desirable.
Thus, there is a need for an improved communications interface for a gaming machine that allows one or more gaming machines to communicate and dynamically alter operation and display.